The function of button routing editing for a DVD (digital video disc) menu is generally applied to a few high-level of DVD software, and the editing method can be divided into the following two types.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram showing the method of button routing editing for a DVD menu in the prior art. The method is to assign numbers on each button for displaying four routing direction targets. The disadvantage for this method is the numbers of the four routing direction targets of each button are displayed on a screen simultaneously so that it is inconvenient for the user to identify the routing status of a certain button. Besides, the method can not present the button with an incorrect routing status. Furthermore, only one routing direction target for one button can be set at a time during the editing process.
Another method is to present the routing direction target for the selected button with a line or arrow. However, only one button can be selected at a time. Therefore, only one routing direction target for one button can be set at a time. Moreover, this method also can not present the button with an incorrect routing status.
In order to overcome the drawbacks in the prior art, an improved method of button routing editing for a storage medium menu is provided. The particular design in the present invention not only solves the problems described above, but also is easy to be implemented. Thus, the present invention has the utility for the industry.